


Help Me

by JayIsInYourWay



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Short Story, Sorry Not Sorry, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayIsInYourWay/pseuds/JayIsInYourWay
Summary: Slam slam! Goes the human at the skeletons post with the fish chasing them. Sounds like some kind of set-up for a joke.It’s not.“I don’t want to die again.”





	Help Me

The moment you walked out of the ruins and not Frisk, Sans was incredibly confused. What happened to the kid? Who is this human? Why are they older? But hey. 

This is new.

Apparently adults were rare. All the other fallen humans were kids. And that was good for the most part. Kids were generally weaker physically. But mentally was where it counted. They were happier and more optimistic. They hadn’t woken up from their dream yet so their souls were stronger. But he didn’t know if this adult was a happy one. So that’s something.

You didn’t look very happy. You looked tired but okay. 

And cold. But that doesn’t really matter.

With a sigh Sans began walking behind you with loud footsteps so every crunch in the snow was clear. You didn’t turn around but your posture stiffened ever-so slightly. Eh, he could get you to turn.

Breaking the large stick you examined earlier he moved out of sight before you whipped around and saw it. Out of everyone he played the joke on, you took the prize for being most frightened. Eyes wide, figure shaking, hands clenched, your body was glued to the spot you stood in before, finally, you turned back around slowly and carefully and began walking with more precise steps until you reached the bridge and Sans came up behind you. 

Creepy line? Check.

Getting you to face him? Check?

Whoopee cushion in the hand trick? Heh heh it worked, whoopee! Heh heh.

A small smile found place on your lips as he went through his dialogue. 

That’s how you met.

And you kept meeting.

* * *

 

 

Over the time of your travel, Sans grew to like you more and more, little by little. You were kind to Papyrus. Everybody else too. Never hurting anyone. Yeah, you died a few times. But you’d still come back and be nice. Though you did stay more on edge. 

One time he witnessed you die while passing by. He almost regret not helping. Watching you fall to the ground, blood beginning to form a small pool around you. Your eyes filled with worry, fear, and shock. You didn’t want to die, he could tell.

When you returned, you got pass the monster and continued forward. Eventually reaching Waterfall. He had chatted with you, took you to Grillby’s and...enjoyed it. The small blush on your face when he asked if you wanted to come with. How excited you looked when he asked if you were hungry. The bliss that ran through you when you took a bite. He made a pun, you made one back. He forgot to warn you about a pesky flower, too busy enjoying himself. He liked you. You were cool.

This time, when you died. It was at the hands of a Shyren. The monster was incredibly upset, beginning to cry, rushing to your side. He regret not helping you a bit.

You kept dying and dying but this time he didn’t know why. He was waiting for you to show up at the telescope. When you did, you looked so small. So scared, but you seemed to be better once you saw him. 

He didn’t know why it made his soul flutter when you smiled and said hello. 

Again you chatted and had your fun, saying anything to each other until you decided that you should keep going. 

You died. 

And died.

And died.

And kept dying.

* * *

 The next time he saw you was the worst encounter yet:

“Sans, Sans! Please please wake up!” 

He was at his post in Hotland ‘sleeping’ when he you came to him. 

“P-please, she’s coming, no no no, please! Please wake up, I-I”

“ **_I don’t want to die again!_ ** ”

One of the last things he heard from you. A howell of pain. A gross sound of a spear piercing your body. Blood spilling from the wound. He hadn’t even realized he was holding onto you until you shakily put your hand on his chest, adding blood to his white shirt. Tears falling from your puffy, tear-stained eyes. 

“ _ I-I don’t want to die…” _

 

But you did. 

 

And he regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> And they never came back.


End file.
